Musings of a Reporter
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A short series of April and her thoughts about each of the four turtles. This is based on the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Musings of a Reporter

Rating: T

Summary: A short series of April and her thoughts about each of the four turtles. This is based on the movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Ninja Turtles!

AN: So I was watching the Ninja Turtle movies and decided that I wanted to do a short drabble series about her thoughts on each of the turtles and I may add Splinter, but I'm not sure yet. This is my first time writing for this fandom so I am sure the characters may be a little OOC, but I will do my best. The first short chapter is going to be her thoughts on Raphael.

Being a reporter I have seen my share of strange, scary, amusing, sad, and downright terrifying, but over the years I've gotten used to all the bizarre happenings. Well, at least that is what I'd thought until I met Raphael and after that night, things were never the same. Raph wasn't your typical New York guy, technically he wasn't really a guy at all in the human way of seeing things. Raphael was unique and by unique I was really stretching it. Raph was actually a giant turtle, with three turtle brothers, and a giant rat for a father, and he was also a ninja which is actually how we met. You see, another thing about being a reporter is the fact I tend to get on peoples bad sides and to make a long story short, Raphael saved me from some evil ninjas called 'the foot', they really needed to get a better name, but anyways, he saved my life and introduced me to the rest of his family. His father, Splinter, then explained how they came to be as they now were due to the effects of some substance we all referred to as green ooze.

I would never tell any of the others this, but my bond with Raphael was probably the strongest. We didn't talk much when the others were around, but when it was just the two of us, it was almost as if he changed in to an entirely different turtle. I think a part of it had to do with his brothers, especially Leo. Leonardo was the oldest and therefore the leader and considering Raphael had a problem with taking orders, well they tended to clash over everything. My sai using ninja turtle friend often felt as if Leonardo was taking everything from him and it was my belief he feared the same thing would happen to our friendship if his older brother realized how close we actually were. Of course Leo would never intentionally do that, yet I understood why Raph would feel that way; sibling rivalry was never easy or rational for that matter.

I'll admit that Raph can be a bit rough around the edges, but deep down he really cares. You could see it in the way he joked with Mikey, or listened to advice Leo or Splinter gave him even though he pretended not to in order to keep his tough turtle reputation. In some ways he wise beyond his years and at others he was so young. Raphael was like a puzzle that you never got around to finishing. Just when you think you have it all figured out, you realize you forgot an important piece and needed to start over. There wasn't a lot I could say about him other than the fact he may always be a mystery no matter how long we are friends and he's a hero even though he lacks the ability to see it yet. Maybe one of these days he would find whatever it was he kept searching for, but until I would always be there for him in whatever way I could because he was a my Raphael and that's all that mattered.

AN: Short and kind of vague I know, but it was just a test for this fandom. There will be three or four more short parts about the other turtles.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Ninja Turtles!

"Hey April, how do you get a blondes eyes to twinkle? You shine a flashlight in their ear!"

"How do you get a blonde to fall out of a tree? All you have to do is wave! Get it? All you gotta do is wave."

"Why did the blonde scale the chain length fence? To see what was on the other side!"

"Where do blondes go to visit their family? The Vegetable garden!"

"What did the blonde name her pet zebra? She named him Spot!"

I smiled and shook my head at Mikey. Lately he had been on a blondes joke kick and I had a feeling it was because Casey's new girlfriend happened to be blonde and this was his way of trying to show me that he was on my side. Mikey was sweet like that; he may be a jokester, but he also had a big heart though it was often overshadowed by his attempts at humor. Everyone needed a friend like Michaelangelo because he brought light on the darkest of days.

I know that most people who saw Mikey thought him to be the most immature of the turtles, but what they didn't know was he came off that way on purpose. I'm not even sure if Mikey realized it, but since I was a reporter, I knew how to read through the lines and the things people tended to hide or not even realize they were doing in it the first place. That's how I knew Mikey's big secret. Well technically it wasn't a secret, but anyways, that is how I knew deep down he was a pretty smart turtle who only wanted the best for all those around him.

I will admit that when I first met Michaelangelo, I too thought he was was simply immature, funny yes, but still immature. I think my opinion started to change after Splinter had been taken. I may not have known him long, but I could tell Mikey, along with his brothers, were broken. My heart had broken for them and that's why I had taken them in. Mikey had been the one I was most concerned about because in the little time I'd known him I had come to see him as the jokester and yet at that moment he had been extremely quiet while sitting in the corner.

After the others had gone to bed, I had sat down next to him quietly and eventually he hd opened up about how worried he was and how he wanted to be strong for his brothers. I spent all night long talking him, while I listened and he talked and we even ended up falling asleep from the couch. So Mikey might come off as a big brainless loudmouth, but truthfully he was the exact opposite and I was probably the only person who knew it. I would never let the secret out, I was good at keeping secrets and I think Michaelangelo knew it too. I would always be there for him and he would be there for me wether it was for a good laugh or protecting me from whatever trouble I got myself in to.

AN: Here is the Mikey part and I know it was short, but remember it was just a drabble. Next I think will be Donatello.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Ninja Turtles!

What can I say about Donatello? At first I saw Donnie as less in your face version of Mikey because the two seemed to spend a lot of time together and I had just assumed they were both pranksters. Unlike the other turtles, Donatello didn't immediately open up to someone new and show off his personality. It actually took me quite a long time to figure him out and figuring things out happened to be my job, a job I was very good at. Still, despite the fact solving mysteries was a part of my job, it took me a very long time to piece together the puzzle which happened to be the purple turtle.

When I finally managed to get Donnie to open up, I learned so much about him that I never would've guessed. For instance, Donatello was smart and when I say smart I mean he was Steven Hawkings brilliant. If he had been human then I was positive every college across the country would be knocking on his door. Sometimes I wondered if they would even care once they realized exactly how smart he actually was. The things he came up with, the inventions, they truly were mind boggling and impressive. I think a part of the reason he worked so hard on his scientific projects was because he felt that in other ways he may not live up to his brothers, which of course was untrue, but everyone has doubts about themselves, apparently even turtles.

Sometimes when I went to visit my friends, I would spend most of my time with Donnie in his lab just watching him work. Most times we never even talked, but that was alright by both of us, I was content just to watch him work. Another thing about Donatello? When you did get him talking about his work he would go in to great detail, and I mean Donnie would talk about it for hours and hours using big words or gestures until one of his brothers, usually Ralph, threatened to beat him to death if he didn't shut up. Often times I would tell his hot headed brother to back off a bit because I knew how sensitive Donnie could be at times; he took any negative comments personally, maybe a tad to personally at times.

There really wasn't much I could say about my friend due to the fact that even though I've known him for years, he was still a mystery, but it was my personal mission to figure him out no matter how long it may take; after it was what I did for a living and you can't make a leopard change its spots.

AN: I know this one was short as well, but again they are just drabbles and I like the idea of leaving Donatello a mystery. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this one.

Please R&R like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Ninja Turtles!

Every family has a leader type and for the turtles, other than the giant rat Splinter, that responsibility fell to Leonardo and sometimes I had to wonder if it was a responsibility he wanted to be saddled with in the first place. Leonardo was probably the most focused and determined of his brothers. I think the reason he was that way happened to be because he wanted not only to make Splinter proud, but to also set a good example for his brothers. The only problem with Leo wanting to set a good example was that in order to be effective, his brothers had to be willing to learn from him and while Mikey and Donnie usually took his advice, Raphael was not quite as receptive.

For as long as I had known Leonardo, he had a chip on his shoulder, or better yet, his shell. I suppose it's understandable considering everything he has to deal with, but I also knew what stress could do to someone human or turtle. When I had first started reporting, my days and most of my nights, were filled with nothing other than coffee and cold pizza. It was no way to live and I wasn't going to allow Leo to end up like that. He could still be a leader and have fun at the same time. Perhaps a little fun was exactly what he needed.

The first time I managed to get him out of the sewers, Leo was like a kid in a candy store. He had been out of the underground tunnels before, but he always had to hide in the shadows. Not this time though, since it was halloween he could go out like everyone else since they all thought him to be in costume. Anyways, Leonardo had a great time and because of that he started to loosen up a bit and in time I noticed he and Raph weren't fighting nearly as much. They did still fight because nothing could stop that, but it wasn't as intense as before and I liked to believe it had something to do with my getting Leonardo in to the real world. In fact, I was so sure of it that I would make sure we made a weekly tradition of doing something that had nothing to do with sewers, being a ninja, or his brothers. I would get the lead turtle to come out of his shell yet.

End!

AN: This is the end of my drabble series and I do hope you all liked it. I may do more stories in the future in this fandom, we will just have to wait and see.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
